ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kodaigon The Boar
Kodaigon The Boar is an animalistic version of Kodaigon created when Grotes Serum infected an Etruscan boar vessel and brought it to life. Appearance Kodaigon The Boar is identical to the vessel it was created from, just giant, and capable of moving like a real boar. History Ultraman Morte Knowing of Ryuuma Kadoi's status as one of the hero Morte's most common hosts, an Alien Grotes pursued the man as he visited a relative's house for Thanksgiving, taking the guise of one of his family members. Stealing a prized possession of Ryuuma's father, an authentic Etruscan boar vessel he unearthed during his years as an archaeologist, the Grotes injected it with serum, turning it into a Kodaigon which he unleashed upon the countryside. More will be added when I get around to this part of Morte. Ultraman Aura Kodaigon the Boar will apparently appear in this series. Powers and Abilities * Kodai Spout: The smokestack-like organ on Kodaigon The Boar's upper back, liquids were poured in and out through this column in the time of the Etruscans. ** Kodai Boar Burst: Kodaigon The Boar charges up energy, and the engraved lines on its body glow red before a column of fire erupts from the Kodai Spout. The column then breaks apart and rains down on the surroundings as a shower of destructive flame bolts. ** Kodai Cloud: Kodaigon The Boar charges up energy, and the engraved lines on its body glow blue before a column of steam erupts from the Kodai Spout. When it touches the sky, it forms rainclouds and causes a rainstorm. ** Kodai Mudbath: Kodaigon The Boar charges up energy, and the engraved lines on its body glow yellow before a column of mud erupts from the Kodai Spout. The column then breaks apart and rains down on the surroundings as globs of mud which can trap any beings in its radius and rapidly harden, encrusting them in rock. ** Kodai Reverse: Kodaigon The Boar can absorb beam attacks directed at itself into the Kodai Spout, then shoot it back out, dissipating harmlessly. * Tusks: Kodaigon The Boar has very sharp tusks which can be used in combat, and penetrate through Ultra Armor. * Armored Hide: Being made out of stone, a Kodaigon variation, and based on a boar, Kodaigon The Boar is resistant to all but the strongest of attacks. * Burrowing: Although not used in the series, Kodaigon The Boar is an adept digger. Weaknesses * If hit by a purifying beam, Kodaigon The Boar will become frozen in place and begin to uncontrollably fire off the Kodai Cloud, putting out fires caused by its Kodai Boar Burst. * Like any Kodaigon, if the Alien Grotes who created it is killed, Kodaigon The Boar will revert to the boar vessel it originally was. Gallery Boar Vessel.png BoarVesselRender3.png Trivia * Kodaigon The Boar is obviously based on the Boar Vessel which became a meme for a while. ** Furno has said that he likes how I turned a meme into a serious kaiju. * The Kodai Spout's abilities were inspired by different boar vessel memes, one of which portrays it as a boat, the other has it catching a spilled drink. * This page was meant to be made later along with the pages of other Morte kaiju, but I made it earlier because I was... 'BOAR'ED. ** GOT EM * I have no idea what compelled me to make 3 different renders. Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Morte Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Golems Category:Memes Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Elemental Kaiju Category:Kit's Continuity